As an electronic component including a coil therein and provided with an internal magnetic path, a coil component disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-225718 is known. In a manufacturing method for this type of an electronic component (hereinafter, referred to as “conventional electronic component manufacturing method”), for example, an insulator substrate 511 is prepared first, as shown in FIG. 20. Subsequently, as shown in FIG. 21, holes H500 used for forming internal magnetic paths are formed in the insulator substrate 511. Thereafter, as shown in FIG. 22, coil conductors 512 and 513 are provided on upper and lower surfaces of the insulator substrate 511, respectively, by photolithography or the like. In this case, in consideration of the total of positional tolerance of the hole H500 with respect to the insulator substrate 511 and positional tolerance of the coil conductors 512, 513 with respect to the insulator substrate 511, the coil conductors 512, 513 need to be distanced from the hole H500 to some extent. This makes a cross-section area of the hole H500 smaller by the amounts of the positional tolerance of the hole H500 and the positional tolerance of the conductor coils 512, 513. As a result, a cross-section area of the internal magnetic path in the electronic component manufactured by the conventional electronic component manufacturing method is caused to be smaller, thereby making it difficult to obtain high inductance.